


Ahoy Salior

by kittencauldrone



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Longing, M/M, fishing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone





	Ahoy Salior

Breathe... Breathe... I remind myself as I fix my long blue hair, taking it down from the bun I had it in before. I'm stalling. I know I am. Just the other day I had fallen off the dock in the local harbor right next to the ship known as the Aloha Oe. Unluckily the sailors on board had leaned over to see was happened and laughed when they saw me swimming for the ladder. It made me so mad I ran off before my father's fishing boat was able to dock.

Now, the three crew members from yesterday were sitting in my living room, sweaty and grimy, smelling of fish and sea water. Though the captain is kind of handsome I suppose. His Pompadour was well styled, a little messy due to the wind from being out at sea, and not to mention he had his shirt hanging out of the waist line of his pants when he showed up at my door; meaning he was shirtless. I brush out my hair once more then go back out to them.

"Geeze, don't ya know its rude to keep people waiting?" the captain said.

"by your appearance I didn't think you were people." I crossed my arms over my chest, putting my weight all on one foot."How did you even find me?"

"you left your wallet floating in the water." the man in an odd hat told me."We went to your parents house first, but they told us to come here."

"Besides, we had a bet to find out if you were a woman or a man." the other crew member piped in.

I raised an eyebrow and walked briskly over to the captain and grabbed his hand and put it to my groin in a rude fashion."all man."

The captain snatched his hand back while his mates snickered at this. I felt a little testy today, seeing the captain's face pissed me off a lot, but my emotions conflicted with my attraction to said man.

"Anyway, you're welcome. here's your wallet. see ya." He got up quickly to leave."Meow, QT, lets go."

"Captain, I need a word with you." I grab the man's bicep and do a mental note to really not let go."your crew members can get on without you, right?"

He noticed my grab and sighed,"fine. go on you two."

His crew members left without him and he sat back down once I let go of his arm."Dandy."

"huh?"

"my name." He said looking up at me. Shit, those brown eyes were beautiful."it's Dandy. Not captain. Dandy."

"Well... Dandy." I sigh."I must say for someone who was laughing at me yesterday when I fell in, I wouldn't expect you of all people to return my wallet."

Dandy chuckled, resting his elbows on his knees,"I figured there might be a reward for returning it once I realized who you were."

I rolled my eyes,"of course. just take whatever cash there is in there and go. I'm busy." I toss the ruined hunk of leather at him and proceed to leave him in my living room. I'm not worried if he stole anything. I can afford to replace whatever he decides to take. I calmly walk to my bedroom and decide to take a nap, its been too much for me to handle so early in the day.

I get in bed and close my eyes as soon as my head hits the pillow. My bed is so comfortable, I fall asleep almost immediately not thinking twice of the dirty fisherman I left in my living room. For all I know he could clean out everything, but I don't care. It's meaningless stuff to me. I care for myself and only myself.

~~~

When I wake up I hear the shower running. I don't live with anyone so this concerns me. I get up and wander out of my bedroom, hearing more sounds and smelling that familiar fishy smell. Calmly I walk toward the noise of a frying pan sizzling, ignoring the shower running and heading straight for the kitchen. I'm surprised to see a whole lot of Captain Dandy. 

"Why are you naked and in my house?!" I asked loudly, unable to control my volume.

Dandy jumped at my voice and looked in my direction,"gotta have a place to stay."

"please go back to your ship or wherever you stayed before!" I beg as he turns towards me. He was tan all over and fucking fit as hell. 

"We can't. your pop bulldozed our apartment building and since ya just left me alone in your house, I left the door unlocked~." Dandy told me as I stood slack jawed staring at his abs."We can stay can't, doll?" He asked, lifting my chin to look him in the eyes. God he knew my weakness already and it was a man with a tan.

Since I was already drooling over him, I took it a step further and touched his well defined chest."Fine..." I breathe as I trace his chest."You might as well. after all, my father did bulldoze your home."

Dandy grinned, knowing he'd won and went back to cooking. I turned to leave,"do your best to not be naked around me. I have people come in and out at all hours."

"Don't worry. It was only to win you over this once." He informed, pulling on his boxers and pants. I frown realizing I've been played by an extremely heterosexual man. Unfortunately I already agreed and if I get to see Dandy every day shirtless I am completely okay with that.

I'm glad its just three of them and not a whole 10 man crew. Walking out of the kitchen I go around seeing where the fishermen had settled. I find bags here and there, each labeled with their names. I only have two spare rooms, but I assume they are used to sharing so I set their things together in the two rooms then went to inform Dandy where he and his crew could find their belongings. After that was taken care of I decided to go back to my room and get ready for a night on the town, as I didn't want to see the mess my new roommates would make of the house.

Although I'm not a club going kind of person, I would rather a quick fling with a orange spray tanned douche that leaves orange smudges in my sheets than sit home and fawn over a man I clearly can't have. Which is exactly what I did. I got drunk, I found the right guy, we danced, we kissed, we went back to my place. It was messy, sloppy, drunken, loud sex that I'm sure the new roommies heard in their rooms.

I'm glad they did. It might scare them off. I'm sure I'll have bumps and bruises from how many times I hit my head on the head board and felt him clumsily grabbed and missed a piece of me. I'm sure his girlfriend will like the bites and scratches I left on him and know he'd go back to his house before I woke up in the morning. Which is what happened, I fell asleep after he finished and slept well into noon.

I felt sore, had a hangover, and more than a few bruises. By now I knew the Aloha Oe crew was off at work and I'm left to fend for myself. That's fine, I'm used to being alone. Carefully I get up and promptly fall, tangled in my sheets and now an ugly mess on my floor. I moved too soon. I suppose I can lay here for a while. I reach up and grab my pillows from the bed and set them to help support my back then grab my book from my night stand and started reading. Before I knew it several hours had passed, but I didn't care, I kept reading until I finished the book, then got up and snuck around the house in my sheet trying to find my clothes that I had thrown off around the house the night before. I bent down to pick up my underwear off the hallway floor right as Dandy and his crew walked in and saw my entire reddened ass peeking out from under the sheet.

I shot up, hearing the door open and fell against the wall, loosing my balance. Dandy was quick to act, helping me back up and then backing off. Of course he'd be like that."you smell worse than fish do." He said.

My jaw dropped at this, I've never been told this. Dandy yanked the sheet away from me and threw me his shirt,"go get cleaned up, QT and I can do your laundry." 

I went to say something snappy, but I was caught off guard with how good Dandy's shirt smelled. It was a mix of seawater and pine, a strange combination that made the best unique smell I'll ever have the pleasure of knowing. Quietly I nodded and went off to clean myself off in the shower. Dandy seemed a little curt, but I suppose its because he didn't sleep well. I came out in Dandy's shirt still, now clean, hair wrapped up in a towel. 

I went into the kitchen cautiously, still hurting but wanting food. Of course the captain himself was in the kitchen, apparently waiting."Prince." he said calmly,"you got a real lousy taste in guys."

"bullshit." I said.

"bullshit indeed, that's how I'd describe your taste in men. That guy you brought in last night didn't even say the your name." He frowned."see what he did to you?" he pointed to a few of the bruises.

I defended myself,"that was the point! Rough, thoughtless, meaningless sex! That's what I wanted! I wanted to hit my head on my head board from how rough it was until I got knocked out. You sure care a whole lot for someone who only got naked in front of me to get a place to crash."

I stormed off, upset, no longer hungry. I ran to my room and shut myself in. I fell onto my bed and decided to sleep it off. It was stupid of me to pout like a child, but I rather sleep off the pain than deal with someone I barely know give me lip about my sex life. 

My dream was wild and all over the place, Dandy was holding onto me tightly as we sat on his ship. Everything was fine but he acted like we were in rough waters. I got worried about him and began to hold onto him as well. It felt so warm and safe near him. When I woke in the middle of the night I was surprised to find Dandy wrapped around me and wreaking of alcohol. I groan and roll over, closing my eyes but not able to sleep.

Over the next few weeks the crew and I became good friends. It was clear Dandy would never be mine but we enjoyed each other's company. I often steal his shirts to wear for around the house since he never wearing them. My favourite one was an old band shirt with his name on it. 

"I swear you want me to freeze my muscles off with you stealing my shirts all the time." Dandy told me once as he caught me lounging in the living room watching netflix in my favourite shirt to steal. 

I laughed,"no, I rather see your abs than watch them fall off." I sat up."wanna watch with me?"

"sure." Dandy nodded and sat down."QT and Meow went grocery shopping with your daddy's credit card."

"as long as they don't buy sex toys with it I'll be in the clear." I said relaxing with him. Together we watched netflix, calm with each other and happy. We ended up close to each other, his arm around me, myself half dozing off.

He looked over to the cat tree with a bed on top and then at me,"who's that for?"

I sat up a bit,"oh... that was for my cat Queen. My ex got rid of her because she scratched him. I was told by the pound that she was put down for biting more than one of the staff."

"oh." He nodded and went quiet again. He got up after a while saying that he needed to go do something. I sighed softly, and nodded, letting him go as I continued to lay out on the couch and eventually fell asleep there hugging one of the decorative pillows and snuggled up in one of my huge hoodies. Or... it might be Dandy's Letterman jacket but I don't remember as I was tired when I fell asleep. 

I woke up in the same place I started, but with QT and Meow in the house. Dandy seemed to be gone still. I got up and looked around,"have you guys seen Dandy?"

"No. we got back last night." QT said."we haven't seen him."

"He texted me earlier. Saying that he'd be out for a while. We didn't think all night though." Meow piped in."Were you two planning something today?"

"No. I just... no, its nothing." I told them stretching.

They looked liked they wanted to ask something. Meow, having less of a filter, blurted out the question the minute I turned to go towards the bathroom,"are you and Dandy a thing?"

"huh? oh. no. he told me he's straight." I said and walked off before I could listen to any ideas they wanted to put in my head. As much as I'd like to believe Dandy would go for me, I know I don't have what he wants. Its best we remain friends. I put that nonsense to the back of my mind so I could start my day and not daydream.

I'll be all over town today. First I'm going to a studio to model for a photoshoot, then I have to go and visit my mother, then go to see my father on his fishingboat. And just about nine thousand other things inbetween. While I ran around town, I wondered what Dandy was doing, then the answer hit me, he was probably sleeping with some pretty girl. The thought of him with someone else kinda made me envious of whomever he chose, but I couldn't do anything about it.

It was best to drop it, whatever he's doing is none of my business. I hurried past the local shelter, not bothering to look as I passed, they'd done me wrong in hurting my dear Queenie. In my hurry I bumped against people in the streets and ran inside to the studio. All the while I was running around town my thoughts were on Dandy. I'd shake him from my mind and he'd find his way back to the front of my thoughts. For a stubborn man I wasn't surprised he was stubbornly holding to the head car of my train of thought. 

I got home around nine pm to find Dandy sitting in, what he deemed, his favourite chair. I looked at him curiously and approached him cautiously."Dandy?"

He looked up,"okay... I'ma lil drunk by now but don't take me wrong..." he slurred his words."But..."

"But what? you're not coming onto me are you?" I asked. 

He shook his head,"no!... okay maybe a lil. But when you talked about your cat, Queen the other day... I went out, trying to find out anything." he explained,"I was told she was put down as well and... an-and I... was told one other thing about her."

"What is it?"

"sh-she found a lil boyfriend while in lock up." he said." as well she had kittens."

I blinked,"my Queen had kittens before she was put down?"

He nodded,"right right. most of them were adopted but one of her kittens Queen's little friend wouldn't let anyone have." he reached down to pick up something,"easy buddy, I'm not taking your baby." he came back up with a six month old kitten and a protective little Yorkie."this is Queen's baby, Teeny, and this is Queen's friend, Toddy."

"Dandy, you didn't..." I gasped,"Teeny looks so much like his mamma." I picked Teeny up and Toddy didn't even growl. I held him close and started tearing up,"Thank you so much."

Dandy stood up, holding the Yorkie named Toddy and stumbled towards me, using his free hand to wiped away my tears. Gently he pulled me close and kissed me. I realized what was going on and backed up,"Dandy, no. You're drunk. don't do this."

"Alright. I can respect that." He nodded and put Toddy down."please love them." he chuckled."I'm... I'mma go sleep this off." he stumbled off to his bedroom.

I chuckled softly,"come on Toddy. Let's go to papa's room." I led Toddy and Teeny to my room and we all got comfy in bed. That night I fell asleep happily cuddling the two. Teeny was so cute and I was so grateful to Dandy to do something like that for me. I slept hard with my new babies close to me and woke up to Dandy wrapped around me and the two new house guests in the same place they fell asleep last night."mm.. Dandy. you stink of alcohol."

"shh, babe. Dandy's got a hangover." He groaned. I chuckled and got up, going to get him a glass of water and some medicine. 

I brought it to him and chuckled,"okay mister drunken sailor, what made you be so kind enough to kiss me last night?"

"you're cute, I was drunk. I'm fucking stupid. I want you." Dandy told me, taking the medicine and water, sitting up."not my smoothest moment for sure. I just thought... We get along, you like the way I smell, I like the way you smell. I can't give you the world 'cause I'm poor, but I can give you something more important."

"And what would that be?"

"Love. My heart." He said, taking my hand.

I laughed,"are you sure your not a little drunk still?"

He shook he head,"I'm the most sober I've ever been because I can sure feel it pounding in my head. I really mean it, Prince."

I blush and pull him in for a kiss, smiling happily as our lips met. Dandy grabbed my waist and held me close as we kissed more and more. I relished in the feel of him close. I could tell he was happy too.


End file.
